(1). Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system controlling a marker (5) on e.g., a computer screen, using a pointer tool, the pointer tool comprising an indication device for tactile feedback to the user for transferring information about the markers movements on the screen.
(2) Description of Related Art
Electronic computers have in recent years become the most important tool for many working in the fields of production of documents, graphic design, technical drawings etc, as well as in number treatment such as large calculations, statistics, administrative systems, quality control systems, accounting etc. Many of the tasks which are now typical in small companies and with private persons, were unthinkable a relatively short time ago, even for larger and more resourceful companies.
The development of the computer with necessary peripheral equipment (display, keyboard, pointer tools, printers and other terminal devices) has made it possible to utilize increasingly powerful software in an increasing number of sectors. New and more powerful software has been developed to use the improved computersxe2x80x94and vice versaxe2x80x94as a continuous process. The development has repeatedly provided shorter operation time for each working operation and more storing capacity, both for intermediate calculations and for the final results. This has made it possible to establish large program libraries, procedure archives and databases for storage of knowledge and experience and to retrieve them in an effective way.
The possibilities for the operator to quickly and efficiently communicate with the computer has, however, mainly been limited by the computer""s ability to present the results of the completed work on a screen as text or a graphic image, or possibly as a paper print. The operator then has to read or in other ways interpret the results visually before any corrections may be planned and performedxe2x80x94and the work possibly may continue.
The most common types of equipment used to give control commands as well as provide necessary information to the computer for performing the work are:
Pointer tools (such as xe2x80x9cmousexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cJoystickxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cRoller ballxe2x80x9d, or pressure sensitive pads); and
Keyboard (as for a typewriter)
The operator gives commands necessary to perform the task using the pointer tool or keyboard. From a computer screen or print he may thus obtain a confirmation that the task was performed.
The use of the pointer tool requires that a graphical interface is established in the communication from the computer to the operator. By far most computers today use such an interface and an operative system based on extensive use of a pointer tool (e.g. Windows 95). For sake of simplicity, the description of the pointer tool will here be limited to use of the pointer tool of the mouse type. It is, however, clear that the invention may also be used in relation to other pointer tools.
Using the pointer tool, the movements of a marker, often being a symbol shaped as an arrow head, may be controlled within the image shown on the computer screen. In combination with or with the aid of switches on the pointer tool, an object may be marked as singular points, as well as larger or smaller areas in the shown image, in which it is desired to make changes or one in some way will provide information to the computer.
On a computer screen a xe2x80x9cpointxe2x80x9d is, however, in reality always an area, i.e., the xe2x80x9cpointxe2x80x9d will have a certain extension on the display. In the following part of this description a point means: the smallest area which may be pointed at with the marker. Several xe2x80x9cpointsxe2x80x9d constitute an xe2x80x9careaxe2x80x9d. The monitoring confirming that the marker is controlled correctly and accurately is performed by following the movements with the eyes. If the possible areas which may be selected are positioned close to each other, a high degree of accuracy and attentiveness in the navigation of the marker is demanded if errors are to be avoided.
The use of a pointer tool such as a mouse, or similar device, has thus become a limitation in the exploitation of the capacity of modern computers. Most likely the intense concentration being demanded from the operator when performing the detailed steering in high precision navigation, makes the operator tired and unattentive. The precision is reduced, errors occur and the real capacity of exploitation in the operator/computer combination is reduced.
Feedback to the operator through the mouse has been suggested when the marker passes over an object on the computer screen. Examples of such solutions are shown in EP 507,580 and EP 265,011. This information given to the operator is, however, insufficient, as he still will have to watch the screen to move the marker to the right position.
Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a system which solves these problems, and thus increases the efficiency of both the computer and the user.
The present invention functions as a tactile, interactive system.
It provides direct feedback to the hand, in parallel and simultaneously as the same changes are shown on the screen, i.e. the operator may see and feel the information from the computer simultaneously.
The operator may thus choose between or combine the two forms of sensed impressions when receiving information from the computer, and hand and pointer tool may thus feel their way.
The hand and the felt change in the mouse may thus take over some of the routine work in steering the pointer tool and thus liberate brain capacity for more demanding tasks, such as controlling already performed commands and planning further work.
This is more in line with normal and hereditary habits in human behavior.
The strain on the sensory organs is thus reduced relative to the present situation in which one of the sensory organs receives all information from the computer. The interpretation of information from touch/sensing takes only approximately ⅔ of the time for interpreting visual impressions with the same amount of information.
Thus it is expected that the use of computers and software will become more effective. The experience from trials and use of the system according to the invention is that it takes very short time before one is able to use itxe2x80x94and that those who have tried the system immediately see great advantages for the ordinary user of computers.